Sakura's Heavy Rain Alert
Sakura's Heavy Rain Alert (さくらの大雨注意報, Sakura no Ōame Chūihō) is the 3rd episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji tells Syaoran Li about the attack in Sakura's bedroom. Sakura tells them that she's been carrying around the cards and her new key with her. They head to class where they thank Chiharu Mihara for the cheesecake recipe and tell her that they've brought some to share. As they take their seats, it begins to rain heavily outside. At lunch, the group of friends talk about the clubs they've joined. In their next class, Sakura and Tomoyo find a drawing of Sakura in her textbook. Naoko Yanagisawa must've drawn it while having Sakura's textbook. Sakura and Tomoyo walk home from school in the rain. But while on their way home, the rain starts to downpour so they're forced to seek shelter. Sakura's key starts to shine and the two think that a new card is near. Tomoyo dresses Sakura up in a new frog-like costume. Then, the water suddenly takes the shape of multiple serpents as it grabs hold of Sakura and pulls her from the shelter, grabbing Tomoyo too. She struggles to break free but suddenly remembers her new cards and uses Gale to destroy her bonds. The two head to a park where Sakura saw the new card go. She uses Siege next to capture the new card and sealing it into card form. The rain stops instantly and she receives a new Clear Card: Aqua. Later, Sakura is at home in her room talking with Syaoran on the phone. He tells her that he's glad that nobody got hurt earlier. Sakura asks Kero if he had any trouble here at home. He says no and the two head downstairs to cook dinner for Touya Kinomoto. Touya and Yukito Tsukishiro are getting ready to go home when Sakura texts Yuki and tells him about the card she captured. Touya is hiding a secret but won't tell Yuki, not until the time is right. Sakura attends cheerleading practice for the first time. On her way back to the school, suddenly everyone disappears leaving her alone on the field. She realizes that there is another new card to be found. This card is harder to catch because it's invisible. She uses the Aqua card to make it visible and then captures it. The new card is called Reflect. Syaoran comes running soon after and asks if she's okay. She says she's fine and he gives her his jacket to wear because she got soaked. She goes home and her Dad suggests she take a bath to warm up. She says okay but before she does she is overcome by a strange vision. She passes out and dreams of the mysterious figure again. The figure tries to steal her wand but Sakura grabs hold of it. The figure uses force to pull her closer until they are face to face. Sakura almost sees who's beneath the hood when Kero wakes her up. She comes to the realization that that person is the same height as she is. Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearGale.jpg|Gale|link=Gale ClearSiege.jpg|Siege|link=Siege ClearAqua.jpg|Aqua (Debut)|link=Aqua ClearReflect.jpg|Reflect (Debut)|link=Reflect |-|Cards Used= ClearGale.jpg|Gale|link=Gale ClearSiege.jpg|Siege|link=Siege ClearAqua.jpg|Aqua|link=Aqua |-|Cards Sealed= ClearAqua.jpg|Aqua|link=Aqua ClearReflect.jpg|Reflect|link=Reflect Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Pinky Dress.png|Pink Ribbon Dress Costume (cameo)|link=Pink Ribbon Dress Costume Prince Costume.png|Prince Costume (flashback)|link=Prince Costume Froggy Raincoat.png|Frog Raincoat|link=Frog Raincoat |-|Syaoran= Princess Costume.jpg|Princess Costume (flashback)|link=Princess Costume Quotes *'Syaoran': You should change before you catch a cold. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc